The present invention relates to a novel screw, and more particularly to a novel screw particularly suitable for use with sheet metal.
When securing sheet metal members together with screws, difficulty has frequently been encountered in providing sufficient driving torque to obtain the desired clamping power without stripping the screw from the thin sheet metal parts. A substantial advance in overcoming or minimizing this problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,893. The present invention contemplates a novel structure which further enhances the functionability of the screw and also facilitates easier and more economical production as compared with the screw of the aforementioned patent.